Product Testing
by weasleyFOEVA
Summary: Hermione agrees to help Fred with some product testing, what will become of it?


Hermione walked through the door to the Gryffindor common room. Although she was thoroughly worn out from a day full of classes, she fully intended to begin her heavy load of homework the moment she sat down. However, Fred Weasley had a completely different idea for Hermione. As soon as she had sat down at one of the tables, Fred sat down across from her.

"Do you want to help me out?" Fred asked, eyeing her cautiously.

"By the look in your eyes, I'm guessing not," Hermione said, laughing a little. "You look like you're up to something."

"When am I not up to something?" Fred asked, winking at her. "But seriously, would you care to help me or not?"

"It depends, what am I helping you with?" Hermione asked.

"Product testing. I have a little something right here," he said, holding up a small vial filled with hot pink liquid. "And this here is the antidote to said little something." He held up an identical vial, but the liquid inside was clear.

"Do I get to know what's in this vial that I'm going to be drinking if I agree to do whatever idiotic thing you have planned?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"I'll tell you as soon as you drink it," Fred offered, hoping it would appease her. "No one else wants to help test it except good old Georgey… but we don't want him testing out this one. We need a girl for this."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him again. "Fine. As soon as you know this product of yours works, you give me the antidote, Fred Weasley. If you don't, I'll write to your mother, and you know she wouldn't be too happy to hear about anything you're testing on other students." Fred looked scared at the idea that his mother would know about whatever he was planning, but the frightened look was replaced by a grin and sparkling, mischievous eyes almost an instant later.

"Wicked," Fred said. "Now if you'll just follow me up these stairs." Hermione was led upstairs to the seventh year boys' dorm, which was unoccupied except for the two of them. It was fairly messy, but Hermione hadn't expected anything else from a group of seventh year boys.

She sat down on what was either Fred or George's bed – she couldn't tell, they looked identical – and asked, "So, when am I going to drink this mystery substance?"

"Right now," Fred said, popping the top off of the vial of pink liquid. To Fred, it smelt a little like bubble gum and flowers.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as soon as the scent of the mystery liquid – which was cinnamon mixed with rain – hit her nose. "You're giving me a love potion," she said.

"Right I am, and you already agreed to it," Fred said, not hesitating a bit. He handed her the pink vial. "I promise it's not going to kill you."

Hermione sighed, shook her head and took a sip of the pink liquid. "You might want to work on the taste, it's almost as bad as polyjuice potion."

"Well noted," Fred said, nodding. The two sat in silence for almost two minutes before Hermione walked over and sat next to Fred. She wrapped her arms around his neck and before he knew it, her lips were on his with a sense of urgency.

He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, grinning, and returning the kiss – although not with as much urgency. Her hands found their way into Fred's hair and she pressed her body closer to his, laying him down on the bed.

He had finally come to his senses and he pulled her face away from his. "Hermione, I think it works. You can stop kissing me now."

Hermione shook her head and pressed her lips to his again, the previous urgency still there. "I don't want to stop kissing you," Hermione mumbled into his lips. Her lips moved to his jawline and he moaned softly.

"Hermione, you're driving me mad. This is just the potion talking," Fred said as her lips made their way to his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"No Fred, this is the potion making me act on feelings that I was too scared to before," Hermione said. "Now shut up." Her lips returned to his.

"I like you," Fred mumbled, his hands now moving to run through her hair. "a lot. I didn't ask you to the Ball last year because Krum did. I was going to ask you the day that you came back from-"

"Shut up," Hermione said, kissing him again. Her hands ran down his sides and found the edges of the t-shirt that he was wearing. She pulled it up and around his neck, and then over his head. Her hands started running down his stomach.

Fred moaned again and then managed to get out, "Seriously, we're done. This needs to stop. I don't want you regretting anything because of a potion."

"The potion wore off about five minutes ago," Hermione said, giggling. This time his lips found hers with urgency as he pulled her back down on top of him.


End file.
